Sources of this Wikia
Sources of this wiki community are not reliable. It is mostly because of the intricacies of how information and knowledge is disseminated. Reliability Sources of this Wikipedia community are not reliable mainly due to where the sources come from. Most sources are from primary sources which are not documented, e.g. a memoir, but rather from interviews, talking and first-hand experience of the writer. Each of these types has their flaws and benefits, but the flaws outweigh the benefits in terms of reliability. There are also reliable sources which main originate from videos such as Twitch clips, YouTube videos or Twitch VODs Interviews tend to be somewhat reliable. Interviews may be conducted by whomever, and their questions may vary. The person conducting the interview may have some bias as to what questions are asked, usually when someone conducts an interview, a full transcript should be written down. This is not done commonly however, as most people tend to be lazy and do not put the effort to strengthen the reliability of sources - which of course is not significant for this kind of Wikipedia, or community. Furthermore, the person being interviewed might speak of falsities. As most sources of this wikia do not rely on thorough investigation and analysis, the confirmation of a person's account cannot be confirmed. Confirmation process usually is done by a few people who were also during the circumstances who can confirm what has been said. Interviews can also suffer from bad description and filling-in done by the conductor. The person being interviewed can describe events badly, superficially or vague and unconvincing. This can result in "filling-in" done by the conductor, as the conductor might add their own description of the events or other words (adjectives) which may be unfitting and otherwise inaccurate. It is therefore of vital importance that a transcript is written down, which could be done by recording and thereafter create a new page "transcript of interview of X conducted by Y at date ZZ/HH/AAAA", but citation of sources describe this in-depth. Casual chatting or talking with a person can also be very unreliable. Usually, this can be done through Discord messaging or voice chatting. Depending on the personality of the persons talking, one could answer confidently and therefore inaccurately on questions asked during a conversation. For example, if person A asks "How was the server vs server battle?" and person B answers "It was great, we crushed them easily and we did that by a very efficient method." If person A continues to pursue the nature of his answer, then the accounts or notes written down cannot be otherwise confirmed. The match would have otherwise been, in actuality, very difficult and was not executed by efficient methods. In fact, person B could have been very toxic and ignorant which would have been a hassle to deal with as a teammate. However, if chatting is done on a group level where the individuals originate or have affiliations from different groups such that there is no group bias, then chatting could be very much reliable as they could confirm the events together. However, it may also depend on various factors and the circumstances, as one person could be very dominant and controlling, and therefore hard to speak against him, especially if the group is full of friends, albeit different affiliations. How to make the source more reliable is described in-depth in "Citation of Sources" section. If the writer is writing from first-hand experience, there could be a warning sign for an unreliable source. Firstly, the person must be from the experience (event/occurrence), and not write from "general knowledge". Although general knowledge can be used, it is commonly very vague and does not go in-depth of description and facts, which otherwise, assumingly, what the writer wishes to obtain. Personal bias, or bias against persons, items, events etc. can be present as well from a writer. For example, USSRProgram is considered biased against the Paradox Forum Warriors (PFW), and therefore if he writes about it, PFW is going to be naturally presented as evil and bad by the writer (USSRProgram). Sources The following types of sources are common in this wiki community, and they are distinguished by two categories unreliable and reliable: Reliable sources * Documented unreliable sources, as they can be screened for, discussed for in the article, and also intertwine with other sources * Twitch Clips, as they offer a visualization of what occurred, but shows only a small amount of time and not what happened before or after. * Twitch VODs, as they offer a complete timeline of the events, but even so if a VOD is started in medias res, then what happened beforehand is not accounted for * YouTube videos, as they are another form of visualisation, usually longer than Twitch clips. Depending on the nature of the video, the video can be considered unreliable or reliable, but are commonly created for entertainment rather than as an account for an event. Unreliable sources * First-hand accounts, as they offer a person's point of view and experiences * Casual chatting/talking, as they are likely to offer bias * Interviews, as their reliability might be easily questioned and might go two-ways for the conductor and interviewed. Although sources are categorized as either unreliable and reliable, even a first-hand account might be reliable, but they are just generally considered as such due to the nature of the source and how sources works in this community/Wikipedia Citation of Sources